El arte de amarte con mi vida
by b.b.l spears yagami
Summary: Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de south town en una parte de esta ciudad nos encontramos en un punto donde vive un cierto pelirrojo que al parecer esta discutiendo con su representante


El arte de amarte con mi vida

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de south town en una parte de esta ciudad nos encontramos en un punto donde vive un cierto pelirrojo que al parecer esta discutiendo con su representante

-pero que rallos me estas diciendo!... por supuesto que no iré auque esto no me clasifique que no he hecho mi cartilla militar - exclamo gritando Iori al mismo tiempo de darle un puñetazo a su mesa causando que se rompiera

-Pero Iori esto te puede afectar en imagen y en físico recuerda que esto saldrá ala luz tarde o temprano y no te gustara cuando esto salga halos medios de comunicación

-Maldición esto es una porquería lo que voy hacer… sun wu prepara todo para ir la base y no quiero errores si no correrá tu sangre

-Esta bien yagami, solo espera que todo este preparado luego te informo – dijo sun wu sacando su celular para arreglar todo para que Iori se vaya ala base militar

Al día siguiente nos encontramos a un pelirrojo esperando afuera de su casa para que lo llevaran ala base militar para terminar esta tontería, al estar tan cerca de la base comenzó a recordar, lo que sucedió en con su antigua novia en que en realidad amaba pero todo esto se fue la basura todos los días que pasaron juntos, y las experiencias que tuvieron que soportar, esos dolorosos momentos de angustia, que el tubo que pasar, pero el que tubo cambio un asta luego y un corazón roto, por aquella chica de pelos violetas, con un cuerpo casi parecido, a cualquier cuerpo que se pueda imaginar, y su dulzura era la que lo envenenaba su frió corazón…

…. (Perdonen, en esta ocasión tendré que poner la palabra "recuerdo")…

En la casa de yagami

-Iori podemos hablar sobre un tema un poco complicado de decir – comienza hablar Athena al decir esto toma la mano del pelirrojo para que tuviera valor para poder decirle la triste noticia que le dirá

-si dime ¿que ocurre?, ¿porque estas muy nerviosa?- exclama Iori un poco preocupado

-…. veras tú sabes que esta relación es muy extraña y sabes muy bien que esta relación no tendrá éxito, y siento que es mejor que yo me vaya de tu vida antes que uno resulte herido… lo siento mucho Iori pero es mejor a si –al terminar de decir esto Athena, al instante dejo caer la mano de Iori

Al instante el rostro del pelirrojo cambio por una de odio y de ira y de rencor por la persona que amo, el amor que una ves tubo por ella se han desvanecido y se a convertido en ceniza

-eso es lo que tanto querías decir? dime que querías que te diga, o que querías que te rogara niña estúpida no seas ingenua- instantáneamente se pone una sonrisa falsa y se da la vuelta para dejar a Athena con la palabra en la boca

… termina el recuerdo …

Al pasar de los días y los meses se podía notar los cambios de yagami, era más insoportable, era más altanero más grosero más arrogante, .En pocas palabras era un demonio que había salido ala superficie, gracias ala chica de pelos violetas que había destrozado al pelirrojo, sin tan solo yagami no la hubiera conocido, no tuviera un corazón ya echo piedra ya no sabia el significado de la palabra amor

-Yagami ya llegamos ala base… por favor no pierdas el control al saber quien será tu sargento del pelotón – dijo nervioso el representante de iori al abrirle la puerta del carro y dirigiéndose nuevamente a subir al carro para evitar que lo mataran a media calle

-dime quien será mi sargento? – dijo con un iteres fingiendo el pelirrojo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la base, al terminar de avanzar escucho un rugir de un motor y dirigió su vista ha si el auto donde lo llevaron se dio cuenta que se habían largado el vil cobarde de su representante y no decirle quien era su sargento

-estúpido sun wu me dejo el vil imbécil aquí parado- dijo el pelirrojo escupió palabras hirientes asía su representante, al dejar de maldecir a su representante escucho ala cercanía una voz femenina que le gritaba

-Oye tu cabeza de cerillo… si tu el de pelo rojo ven aquí inmediatamente trae tu horrorosa presencia aquí- al terminar de decir esto el pelirrojo dirigió su vista asta topar con una figura femenina de pelo azul y ojos azules y su típicos traje y botas militares al saber quien era se dio una gran sorpresa al verla y conocerla

-oye niña estúpida tu quien te crees para hablarme ha si – dijo gritándole y dirigiéndose hacia el punto donde estaba la figura femenina y poniéndose frente al frente hacia la chica de pelo azulados

-haber en primer lugar cállate cadete y no me hable a si y vallase a cambiar por que aquí no hay favoritismo de clases de personas aquí es por igual – le dijo gritándole con cara seria

-a y otra cosa más no me llame niña mi nombre es "Leona Heidern" entendido cadete aquí vas a prender modales amargado engreído- dijo con enojo y mirándole con retadora mente

esto se va aponer muy interesante- dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al vestíbulo para cambiar su ropa

NOTA: espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y recuerden espero sus comentarios pero que no sean malos… si y me refiero a ti vika tu siempre me das puros regaños pero ya se que es para mi bien bueno amigos me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y dejen comentarios buenos .. Se despide su amiga B.B.L


End file.
